towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.
Das Zeitalter der Legenden. W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. '' center|550px Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. '''''Prolog: I'n dem Saal unter der Stadt saßen die hohen Herren versammelt, sie waren schweigsam und jeder dachte über den Verlust eines der ihren nach. "Wir haben es hier mit einem Feind zu tun," sagte der Matoraner, "der uns mit unseren eigenden Spielregeln bekämpft!" "Wie ist das nur möglich?" fragte ein Toa aus der Runde, "es müssten dann ebenfalls bösartige Individuen sein!" "In der Tat," bestätigte ein dritter Toa, "zumindest zwei von ihnen haben ein abgrund tiefes Böses in sich, aber sie nutzen es für eine gute Sache!" "Was ist aus dem Kopflosen geworden," wandte einer der Matoraner ein, "wir haben seine Rüstung und seine Asche gefunden, er wurde vernichtet!" "Wo ist sein Schwert?" erkundigte sich einer der Toa. "Nur das was in seinem Grab steckte, wurde gefunden," fuhr der Matoraner fort, "es stach in der Rüstung!" "Bringt diese Depesche zu seiner Mayestät," sprach der Toa und sah zu seinem Boten, "es wird ihm gefallen." '''Der Toa verließ das Versteckt durch den Geheimgang an der Brücke, doch diesmal hatte es jemand gesehen. Die scharfen Augen des Ruinengeistrüden hatten alles gesehen und das intiligente Geschöpf tat das was es tuen musste, rasch verschwand es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Eine Schlacht war gewonnen, doch der wahre Krieg würde erst beginnen. I'nsidi trat aus dem warmen Wasser dessen Kreuterzusätze einen angenehmen Duft verbreiteten. Die Toa trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in ihre Rüstung, diese war eine andere als sie sonst trug. Weder Stoff noch Metall berührte ihre Haut. Sie trat vor den Spiegel und sah sich an. Das Oberteil der Rüstung und das glatte Unterteil aus dunklem Leder ließ den Körper der jungen Toa in einem verführerisch düsteren Anglitz erscheinen. Ihre blasse Haut verlieh der Toa zudem eine engelsgleiche Schönheit. Im ganzen wirkte sie wie ein eiskalter Engel der sich auf die Jagd in der dunkelheit aufmachen zu wollen schien. Sie ging in die Knie und sprach ein leises Gebet. In fast ritueller Weise legte sie den Köcher und die den Kreuzband für die Faustdolche an. Wieder sprach sie ein Gebet und spannte den Bogen. "Rechtschaffende Grausamkeit soll das Böse strafen," sprach sie und trat fast lautlos aus dem Fenster. Ihr blasser Körper in dunkler Lederrüstung gehüllt wurde Teil der Dunkelheit der Nacht. D'''er Namenlose drehte sein Schwert in der Hand und schob es in die Scheide zurück. Er strafte seine Rüstung und stieg auf sein Katzenross. Schweigend blickte er zu den neun Steinbucklern, sie warteten auf das Handzeichen des Toa und ritten ihm hinter her. Diese Nacht würde ihren Tribut fordern, dass Böse das im Untergrund schlief würde unsanft geweckt werden. Sie würden diese Nacht verfluchen die auch ihre letzte sein würde. Die zehn Reiter verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und wurden nicht mehr gesehen. Waruru, Jadeger und Sophie knieten vor dem Alltar der Kathedrale, sie beteten für ihr Gewissen und das sie unnötige Gräul verhindern konnten. Nach dem Ende des Gebetes verließen sie das Gotteshaus und ritten ebenfalls aus der Stadt. Die Ruinengeister, Nevermor und Yindri schwiegen während sie aus dem verlassenen Freudenhaus traten. Sie wussten das diese Nacht einen blutigen Morgen haben würde. Kapitel 1: Engel der Finsterniss. ''D'er Wache saß auf der Bank am Steg. Im war kalt und der nächtliche Wind tat sein übriges dazu. Das Unwohl sein des Toa war perfekt. Ein anderer Toa auf der Brücke lief ungedultig hin und her, so wurde es ihm etwas wärmer. Er blickte auf das klare Wasser des Flusses unter ihm. Ein leises Pfeifen des Windes ließ ihn aufschrecken, seit einigen Tagen schon hatte er und seine Brüder keine wirkliche Ruhe mehr gefunden. Lautlos kauerte die Heimtückische geduckt im Schatten eines Hauses, sie war eins mit dem Schatten, eins mit der Dunkelheit. Der Toa auf der Brücke drehte sich um und ging in Gegenrichtung wieder davon. Die Toa schlüpfte aus dem Schatten und glitt geräuschlos ins kalte Wasser des Flusses. Nahe am Grund tauchte sie an den Steg heran. Unweit des Steges unter dem Schatten eines Busches der am Ufer gedie, erschien ihre Augen und Nase wieder an der Wasseroberfläche. Der Toa hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Ein leises platschen ließ den Toa aufschrecken. "Verdammte Wasservögel!" fluchte er leise und drehte sich wieder zur Bank um. I'''n der nächsten Sekunde spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz zwischen Schulter und Hals. Er wollte schreihen doch jemand drückte ihm einen nassen Lederknebel in den Mund. Mehr als abgehacktes Husten brachte der Toa nicht mehr herraus. Schlaf sank sein Körper auf die Bank. Der Toa auf der Brücke sah prüfend nach unten, alles schien ok zu sein, ausser das sein Ordensbruder auf der Bank am Steg wieder zu schlafen schien. Etwas sauste vom Steg aus nach oben an dem Toa vorbei, sofort blickte er nach unten doch ausser dem Schlafenden war dort nichts. Er drehte sich zu dem Baum der nahe dem Brückenkopf angepfanzt war, durch den Schein seiner Nachtwächterlampe konnte der Toa den Pfeil erkennen. An dem Schaft des Pfeils lief Blut hinab. Der Toa begann die Wärme an der Kehle zu spüren, mit der freihen Hand griff er sich an den Hals und die Wärme glitt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Mit vergeblichen Versuchen zu schreihen sank der Toa auf den Boden. Nach fünf Minuten war der Körper schlaff und ohne Leben. ''I'n dem Haus an der Brücke nahe des Baumes eilte ein Toa zum Fenster. Das Schwache licht der Laterne ließ den leblosen Körper seines Kameraden noch gespenstischer erscheinen. Sofort drehte er sich zu der Klocke um die in seiner nähe hing. Er wollte nach dem Kordel greifen als ein Pfeil ihn durch den Hals traf. Der Toa legte seine Hände an den Hals und rang mit Atemnot. Er musste sich an dem Schreibtisch des Zimmers abstützen um nicht auf den Boden zu stürzen. Die Glocke dachte er, ich muss die Glocker erreichen bevor meine Kräfte mich verlassen. Doch er sah schon nicht mehr klar. Geschwächt griff er an der Kordel vorbei und stürzte zu Boden. Unter leisem Röcheln erlag er dem Pfeil. Die Heimtückische aktivierte den Mechanismus der die Tür in dem Brückenpfeiler frei gab. Lautlos wie ein Geschöpf der Nacht schlüpfte sie hinein. Ein Wache spürte eine leise Priese durch den Gang ziehen, einer seiner Ordensbrüder schien zurück zu kommen. Nichts ahnend trat er seinem Untergang endgegen. S'''achte ließ die Toa den leblosen Körper zu boden sinken, sie wischte das Blut von ihrem Dolch an der Gewandung der getöteten Toa ab. "Wo bleiben die anderen dachte ein Toa und trank aus seinem Trinkbeutel einen Schluck bitteren Schnapps. Im nu wurde er von der Seite gegen die Wand gedrückt und sah etwas vor sich aufblitzen. Der Körper sackte auf die Knie und die Heimtückische fing ihn ab so das er geräuschlos den Boden berührte. Durch die hölzernde Tür hörte die Toa die Stimmen etlicher Individuen, sie stritten um etwas, etwas das sie zu beunruhigen schien. Zurecht, dachte die Heimtückische und legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne. Die Augen der Toa fokusierten die Bruchstelle in dem runden kleinen Fenster, gerade groß genug für einen Pfeil. Sie konnte einen Toa sehen der aufgerichtet große Reden hielt, aber dennoch keine Inhalte vermittelte. Die Toa ließ die Sehne von den Fingern gleiten. Der Pfeil sauste davon. "Unser Orden ist in dieser Stadt nicht mehr so geheim wie wir dachten!" sprach der Toa sauer, "wir müssen diese Stadt schnellst möglich verlass.......!" Die anderen Toa stiegen aus ihrem Plätzen als der Redner die Hand gegen seine rechte Seite drückte. Er begann zu taummeln und seine dunkelblaue Gewandung bildete um die Hand herum einen dunklen, wachsenden Fleck. ''D'er Toa hustete noch einmal und brach zusammen. Die anderen griffen zu ihren Schwertern und Dolchen. Die Tür sprang auf und eine Toa trat in den Saal. Ihr Erscheinung war von liebreizender Schönheit die durch die sehr knappe Rüstung noch betont wurde, doch die blasse Haut und das schwarze Leder ließ sie auch auch kalt und dämonisch erscheinen. Ohne worte zu verlieren zog die Toa ihre Dolche. Das Geräusch von Klingen die auf einander trafen erfüllten den Raum, Schreihe aus Wut, Zorn und Schmerzen mischten sich zwischen fallenden Körpern. Mit unsagbarer schnelligkeit führte die Heimtückische die Faustdolche, ihr geschmeidiger Körper konnte sich durch die knappe Lederrüstung uneingeschränkt und schnell bewegen. Schwertschläge gingen ins Leere und feindliche Dolche wurden einfach abgewehrt. Die gebogenen Klingen der jungen Toa fuhren blutige Ernte ein. Kapitel 2: Blut und Asche. I'''n der gleichen Nacht an einem anderen Ort. Der Wagenzug der Matoraner des Ordens bewegten sich durch den Schlamm des aufgewichten Weges. Der Regen peitschte auf die Dächer und macht die Matoraner nervös. Während die erfahrenen Reiter ihres Ordens sie begleiteten blieben die übrigen Toa in Waldburg zurück. Die Wagen passierten einen engen Waldweg als ein komisches knöttern und Rasseln die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. Auf einer Anhöhe nahe des Weges stand der Namenlose und hob die Hand. Die beiden Bogenschützen der Steinbuckler ließen die Sehnen los. Einer der Matoraner schreckte auf als er etwas vor sich in den Schlam fallen hörte. Durch das winzige Fenster des Mehrspänners sah er das es einer der Toa war der auf dem Kutschbock gesesen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite fiel der zweite Toa von dem Kutschbock. Die Reiter breschten heran doch aus dem Unterholz neben dem Weg schnellten mit heftiger wucht vier Schwertlanzen. Die Rüstungen der Toa gaben nach und ihr Blut mischte sich mit dem Wasser des Regens. ''D'er Namenlose und die zwei Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckler sprangen von der Anhöhe auf die Reiter die den Lanzenangriff endgangen waren. Gegen die Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit der Waffe und der Kraft der Steinbuckler hatten sie nichts endgegen zu setzen. Die Klinge des Namenlosen fuhr mit unglaublicher Wucht auf das Schwert des Ordenstoa. Dessen Schwert bekam risse und der Toa konnte es nicht mehr halten. Im nächsten Moment war er einen Kopf kürzer. Weitere Reiter versuchten sich an der Kutsche vorbei zu drängen. Wieder trafen und stachen die Schwertlanzen zu. Weitere Toa fielen aus den Sätteln ihrer Katzenrösser. Die Bogenschützen kletterten auf das dach des ersten Wagens und ihre Pfeile ließen die Ordensritter der zweiten Kutsche leblos vom Kutschbock rollen. Der Namenlose und die Schwertkämpfer übernahmen von den Bogenschützen unterstütz den Kampf gegen die Toa. Der Lanzenführer und die Hellebadiere nahmen sich die Wagen vor. Das Schwert des Lanzenführers trennte die Deichseln der Wagen. Die Brüllochsen rissen sich los und flohen in die Wälder. D'''ie Matoraner bekamen es mit blanker Ansgt zu tuen. Das Kampfgeschrei vor und hinter den Wagen ließ nichts gutes erahnen. Der Zug war in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Von der einen Seite hörten sie wütendes Gebrüll und von der anderen Seite ein wiederliches Schreihen, das Schreihen vor Schmerzen. Aufeinmal begann der Wagen zu wackeln. Er begann sich zu heben. Langsam aber stetig. Die Matoraner fielen auf die andere Seite wodurch der Wagen weiter an Schlagseite zunahm. Es platschte laut als der Mehrspänner zu der Türseite umstürtzte. Schlamm und Dreck spritzten über all hin. Die Steinbuckler wischten sich den Schlamm von den Helmen und wandten sich dem zweiten Wagen zu. Erneut griffen zehn starke Hände an nasses Holz und drückten ihre stämmigen Füße in den Boden. Der zweite Wagen hob sich langsam und stürtzte ebenfals um. Erneut verteilten sich Schlamm und Dreck in der Umgebung. Die Matoraner des Ordens standen unter Schock, sie waren gefangen. ''D'er Namenlose griff eine Lanze vom Boden und rannte auf einen Reiter des Ordens zu. Aus dem Sprung herraus schleuderte er diese auf seinen Angreifer. Die Flügelanze durchbrach die Rüstung des Ordensritters und schleuderte diesen aus dem Sattel. Mit der Wucht des Sprunges traf die Klinge den zweiten Reiter. Dessen Schild verhinderte eine Verletzung durch das Schwert, aber dennoch stürtzte er aus dem Sattel. Der Namenlose trat auf das Gelenk der Schwerthand und trat mit dem anderen Fuß das Schild weg. Der Toa war noch jung, stellte der Namenlose endsetzt feste, er war noch ein unschuldiger der nicht für die Taten seiner Ordensbrüder bestraft werden durfte. Er ließ von dem Schwertarm ab und zog den jungen Toa auf die Beine. Dieser wusste erst einmal nicht was er tuen sollte. Der letzte Reiter ebenfalls ein junger Toa in der Blüte seines Lebens ritt auf die Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckler zu. Der erste ließ sein Schwert und sein Schild fallen und ergriff das Zaunzeug des Katzenrosses. Langsam zog er das Tier näher an den Boden. D'''er Reiter schlug nach dem Steinbuckler doch dessen Kamarad ergriff den Arm des Toa und hob ihn aus dem Sattel. Der Toa ließ seine Waffen fallen und ergab sich. Der Kampf war vorbei. Auch hörte es auf zu regnen. Die Melizen der Stadt Waldburg trafen im Morgengrauen ein. Die Matoraner des Ordens wurden in Kettengelegt und in Gefängnisskutschen geführt. Ihr Schicksal war besiegelt, doch nicht durch die Hände des Namenlosen und seiner Freunde. Die beiden jungen Toa welche den Angriff überlebt hatten, bedankten sich bei dem Namenlosen und dem Lanzenführer. Dann ritten sie davon. Die anderen Steinbuckler stopften die Körper der erschlagenen Ordensritter in die umgestürtzten Wagen. Nach dem auch der letzte Körper verstaut war zündete der Namenlose die Kutschen an. "Blut und Asche sind die Strafe die ihr verdient habt!" sagte der Toa, "ihr wart es selbst die dieses Schicksal gewählt habt." Kapitel 3: Ihr könnt von Glück reden...... ''I'n der gleichen Nacht an einem anderen Ort. Die drei Boten trieben ihre Katzenrösser vorran, sie mussten die Nachricht zum König von Zweibrüggen bringen. Doch schon seit einiger Zeit fühlten sie sich beobachtet. Sie ritten durch den Regen und das Wasser ließ die Wappenröcke an den Rüstungen kleben. Die drei Boten wussten nicht einmal was die Nachricht war, die sie überbringen sollten. Noch weniger hatte man sie informiert das ihr Orden Mitschuld an den bestialischen Morden währen der Markttage trug. Jetzt wurden sie verfolgt und ihr Leben stand auf dem Spiel. Sie hatten nichts mehr zu verlieren, so oder so, ihr Leben war gezählt. Würden sie kehrt machen würde der Orden sie wegen Verrates richten, wenn ihr Glück sie verließ tötete sie einer der Verfolger. Waruru ritt neben den dreihen vorbei und gab seinem Katzenross die Sporen. Das Tier legte an Tempo zu. Nach dem er den notwendigen Abstand aufgeholt hatte stieg er ab und nahm die Lanze in die Hand. Die Spitze zum Boden zeigend. Jetzt sah er den ausweglosen Ordensritter. Der Toa rannte auf den Reiter zu. D'''er junge Ordensritter spannte seine Flügelanze gegen die Seite und hielt das Schild bereit. Waruru zählte die Schritte des Katzenrosses und stieß seine Flügelanze in den Boden. Mit der Waucht und dem Schwung katapultierte sich der Toa in die Luft. Seine Füße und geschützten Schienbeine trafen den Ordensritter und warfen ihn aus dem Sattel. Waruru rollte sich ab und stieg wieder auf die Beine. Der Ordenstoa kauerte auf den Knienen und bemühte sich seines Helms zu endledigen. Waruru half diesem und bot ihm freundlich die Hand an. Der junge Ordenstoa war froh und atmete auf. Wiederwillig gab er die Tasche mit der Depesche an Waruru weiter. "Nehmt dieses Teufelswerk," strahlte der Toa und lächelte, "dann bin ich seinem endlastet." Beide Toa sahen den anderen Reitern hinter her. "Mach dir um deine Freune keine sorgen," sprach Waruru, "sie werden zurück kommen!" ''S'ophie hatte noch nicht lange geübt doch mit ihrem Optimißmus traute sie sich dieses Manöver zu. Sie ritt an dem Ordenstoa vorbei und die Fächerlanze kreiste das ertse mal herum. Der Ordensritter bermerkte erst mal nichts. Im zweiten Anritt verpasste Sophie dem Katzenross einen harten Schalg mit dem eingezogen Lanzenfächer. Das Tier stieg in die Höhe. Langsam rutschte der Sattel des Ordenstoa von dem Rücken des Tieres. Der junge Ordenstoa war von diesem Angriff der effizient und dennoch unblutig war beeindruckt. Er ließ sein Schwert in der Scheide und beruhigte sein katzenross. Sophie und der Ordenstoa liefen zu Waruru und dem zweiten Ordensritter. "Der Fächertrick funtioniert!" lachte Sophie, nur das Katzenross blickte kurz genervt auf. Die Toa suchten das endlaufende Katzenross des zweiten Ordenstoa. Der dritte stand müde vor Jadeger, das Schwert wurde dem jungen Toa schwer. "Reicht es jetzt?" fragte der Ritterliche freundlich, "oder musst du erst noch alle Kräfte verheizen?" "Ich gebe auf," keuchte der junge Ordenstoa, "ihr habt eine bemerkenswerte Ausdauer und ein mehr als gerechtes Wesen. N'''un zu sechst ritten die Toa nach Zweibrüggen, sie mussten jetzt etwas vorbereiten. Sie hielten etwas in der Hand was das Ende der Monarchie in Zweibrüggen bedeuten konnte. Der Ritterliche und Waruru klärten die drei jungen Ordensritter über die schrecklichen Vebrechen ihres Ordens auf. Diese waren zu tiefst betroffen über das was sie gehört hatten. "Ihr könnt von Glück reden," sprach Sophie, "das ihr noch nicht lange zum geheimen Orden gehört, seit froh das ihr nicht in Waldburg geblieben seit." Als die Gruppe die Grenze nach Zweibrüggen erreichte, brach der Morgen an. "Schön euch zu sehen," grüßte der Namenlose, "wir müssen uns beeilen." Kapitel 4: Blutiger Morgen ''D'er Archivar des Stadtarchivs trat an den Steg heran. Er erschrak als er den toten Toa auf der Bank sitzen sah. Das Regenwasser hatte das Blut in den Fkuß gespühlt und auch alle Spuren des nächtlichen Alptraums. Die Tür in dem Brückenpfeiler war offen und der Schatten am Boden veriet ein weiteres Opfer. Der Matoraner schauderte als er den Geheimgang betrat. Auf dem Weg stolperte er beinahe über einen weiteren leblosen Körper. Er näherte sich der Tür zum Saal und öffnette sie. Der Saal war immer dunkel und der Archivar musste erst die Lampen anzünden. Er hatte die erste angesteckt und hörte das platschen seiner Schritte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend blickte er auf den Boden des Saals. Der Matoraner schluckte tief durch und würgte. Hastig blickte er umsich und endeckte weitere Bilder des Schreckens. Überall lagen ermordete Ordensmitglieder auf dem Boden oder zwischen den Sitzplätzen. Un in was er hindurch wartete vermochte er gar nicht erst aussprechen. Die Augen des Matoraners wanderten über das Banner des geheimen Ordens. Ein verlaufender roter Schriftzug zog sich diaognal über das Banner. '''''Rechtschaffende Grausamkeit hat das Böse bestraft! W'ieder im Archiv der Stadt saß er zitternd in seinem Stuhl. Beide Hände klammerten sich an den Schreibtisch. Dicke Schweißperlen liefen über das Gesicht des Matoraners, die Tage des geheimen Ordens waren gezählt, der Orden exestierte nicht mehr. Der Archivar dachte an den Tag zurück als er dieses Schreiben erhallten hatte, was stand blos darin, überlegte er angestrengt. Wenn es mit den Morden an den Dirnen zu tuen hatte dann war es noch schrecklicher, fuhr es dem Matoraner durch den Kopf. Der Orden hatte Geheimnisse, dunkle Geheimnisse vor ihm verborgen. Er trank den Becher heise Milch und schüttelte sich. Im Grunde hatte der Orden ihn betrogen und mißbraucht. Diese Tatsache ägerte den Archivar sehr, doch anders herum hatte es ihm wohl auch das Leben gerettet. Er sah aus dem Fenster auf den Marktplatz der Stadt. Die Matoranermelizen führten jene Matoraner aus der Ordensspitze aus dem Gefängnisgebäude zu dem Podest und dann zu den Galgen. Er hörte das klacken der Galgen und das Jubbeln der Bevölkerung. "Ich würde euch einen guten rat geben," sprach eine sanfte Stimme, "endledigt euch eurer Vergangenheit!" Der Matoraner sah die Toa in der knappen, schwarzen und bauchfreihen Lederrüstung an,"wie soll ich das bitte tuen?" "Nehm dies hier und das Feuer deiner Kerzen," sagte die Toa, "ich weiß das du die Marionette jener warst, die nun in ihrem Blut baden." "Das wart ihr?" schoss es aus dem Archivar herraus. "Ja," sagte die Toa mit engelsgleicher Stimme, sanft und freundlich, "ja, das war mein Werk, wer das Grauen über die anderen bringt, wird mit seinem eigendem Grauen gerichtet werden!" "Da habt ihr," murmelte der Matoraner nachdenklich, "recht, auch wenn ich wohl nie alles verstehen werde." "Das werdet ihr noch," beruhigte die Toa den Archivar, "ihr werdet es bald verstehen." Die Toa verließ das Arbeitszimmer wieder. Die Gehilfin des Archivar hörte diesen laut schreihen. Sie rannte in das Arbeitszimmer und sah ihren Herrn wie er seine Hand in einen Heimer Wasser hielt. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ja," stammelte der Matoraner mit rotem Kopf und Tränen in den Augen, "alles in Ordnung!"'' D'''er Hauptmann der Melizen stand auf dem Podest, laut verkündete er immer wieder die Urteile bis er langsam heiser wurde. Der Archivar trat mit verbundener Hand neben dem Matoraner mit Wappenrock der Stadt. "Ich möchte euch etwas geben, Herr," sagte der Archivar, "es wird euch die Augen öffnen!" Der Hauptmann las das Dokument das dem Archivar einst von einem Boten genbracht wurde und sah den Matoraner böse an. "Kommt mit mir in mein Arbeitszimmer!" grummelte dieser genervt. In dem gut eingerichteten Zimmer befahl der Hauptmann dem Archivar sich zu setzen. Nach dem er das Dokument erneut gelesen hatte beruhigte er sich wieder. "Manchmal ist die Monarchie ein Rätsel," sagte der Matoraner im Wappenrock, "nur wegen einer Braut aus niederer Herkunft wurde so viel Blut vergossen?" "Ich habe es auch heute zum ersten mal gelesen," erwiederte der Archivar, und er sagte die Warheit, "ich möchte nicht wissen welche düsteren Legenden dieser Orden, dessen Sklave ich war, noch zu verbergen hat." Der Hauptmann reichte dem Archivar ein Kelch wein und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme, "Das möchte ich glaube ich auch nicht, das was hier geschrieben steht ist schon schlimm genug, alles was ich will," fuhr er fort, "ist das diese Stadt wieder ihre Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit findet!" "'''D'ieser Gedanke verbindet uns!" sprach der Archivar und beide Matoraner verabschiedeten sich von einander. Die Heimtückische kauerte auf einem Wasserspeier der Kathedrale, die Toa sah dem Archivar hinter her bis dieser in der Tür des Archivs verschwand. "Rechtschaffende Grausamkeit soll das Böse strafen," sprach sie erneut und huschte lautlos über das Dach davon.'' '' Epilog:'' ''S'eine Mayestät schritt mit geknicktem Haupt die Stufen des Palastes hinab. Die Beweise waren erdrücken gewesen, die Herren der Kirche waren über die geheime Anordnung des Königs so hart getroffen worden das sie seiner Mayestät aus der Kirche verweisen wollten wenn er nicht seine Schuld an erkennen würde. So tat der Toa es und sah sich gezwungen ab zudanken. Und noch etwas darüber hinaus, er ließ sich von seine zweiten Gemalin scheiden, sie hatte aus ihm einen Schatten seiner selbst gemacht. Sophie trat an den König heran. "Es tut mir leid das euer Schicksal euch so getäuscht und gestürtzt hat," sprach die emalige Königin und erste Frau seiner Mayestät, "aber jetzt habt ihr euren Fehler eingesehen." Der König von Zweibrüggen sah Sophie an, "mein größter Fehler war euch zu verleugnen und zu quälen, aber euch jetzt glücklich zu sehen erleichtert meine letzte Endscheidung als Herr dieses Landes." Der Toa winkte seinen Diener herbei und nickte ihm zu. Der Diener verschwand und kam mit einer mittelgroßen reich verzierrten Truhe wieder. "Geht, Leuk!" sagte der Toa und gab dem Matoraner der ihm lange gedient hatte einen Beutel Goldmünzen, "ihr seit frei!" Der Matoraner verschwand im Palast. "'''N'un zu euch Sophie," sprach der König mit erfürchtiger Stimme, "ich ernenne dich hier und jetzt wieder zur Königin dieses Landes!" Er nahm die Krone aus der Truhe und setzte sie auf Sophies Haupt. "Nun seit ihr die Herrin von Zweibrüggen," fuhr der Toa fort und nahm seine Krone ab, "gebt diese Krone jenem Ritter der mein Leben verschont hat, er wird ein guter Herrscher an eurer Seite sein!" "Danke," stammelte Sophie, "ich weiß nicht was ich sagen ...." "Es ist das mindeste was ich für euch tuen kann," erklärte der Toa der einst König war, "ich habe euch nie die Würde zu teil kommen lasssen die ihr verdient habt!" Die Kutsche rollte aus dem Hof der Burg und zwei Ritter in den Wappenröcken von Zweibrüggen verneigten sich vor Sophie. "Meine Königin," fragte der Ritter, "die Mätresse ist bereit zur Überführung nach Waldburg." "So bringt sie nach Waldburg wo sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten soll!" Der Toa nickte und wandte sich an seinen Gefährten. Beide Toa verließen den Burghof und Sophie stand alleine auf der Treppe des Palastes, Jadeger blickte erstaunt auf als er seine Geliebte Sophie mit der Krone der Königin auf dem Haupt sah.'' '''N'och bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte Sophie ihm die Krone des Königs aufgesetzt und umarmte ihn. Beide küssten sich und gingen in den Palast hinein. "Da gibte es aber ein kleines Problem," lachte Sophie, "ein König und eine Königin die verlobt sind, das sollte sich aber schnell ändern!" Der Ritter lächelte sanft und glücklich. "Ich habe gehofft das du dies einmal sagst," bemerkte Jadeger, "ich hätte dich schon längst geheiratet!" "Du Lump!" meckerte Sophie und grinste über ihr ganzes Gesicht, "du überrascht mich immer wieder!" Nachwort: V'ier Wochen später, der Toa der Waldburger Meliz trat in die Zelle der Mätresse. Diese lag bewungslos in der Ecke. Der Toa kontrolierte den Puls und den Herzschlag. Die Mätresse war nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Er suchte den kleinen engen Raum ab und endeckte unter der verstorbenen Toa das der Boden dunkel verfärbt war. Er sah sich den Körper noch einmal an und endeckte eine Stichverletzung am Rücken. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Boden der Zelle. Etwas war in den Boden geritzt worden. Mit einem Besen reinigte der Toa den Schriftzug am Boden. '''''Rechtschaffende Grausamkeit hat das Böse bestraft! D'er Namenlose sah Insidi an, "du konntest es einfach nicht lassen?" "Es ist besser so wenn dieser Fall ohne einen weiteren Prozess geschlossen wird," bemerkte die Heimtückische, "viel zu viel ist passiert, die Wunden müssen heilen und ein neuer Prozess würde die bereits geheilten Wunden nur wieder aufreissen!" "Stimmt," gab der Namenlose zu, "daran hatte ich nicht gedacht!" "Ach noch etwas," stellte der Namenlose gut gelaunt fest, "diese neue leichte und bauchfreihe Rüstung steht dir aussergewöhnlich gut!" "Dann werde ich sie jetzt an stelle meiner alten schweren Rüstung tragen," lachte Insidi, "ausser im Winter, da ist es mit so viel nackter Haut etwas kalt!" Hauptrollen: '''''Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '''''Rüstung der Ruinengeister: D'ie Vorox und Zesk tragen die Gewänder und Ausrüstung des Japan zur Blütezeit der Samurai. So ensprechen die Krieger und Kriegerinen der Ruinengeister dem Erscheinungsbild eine vollgerüsteten Samurai. '''''Rüstung der Steinbuckler D'''ie elitären Skrall oder Steinbuckler sind enorm starke Wesen, weshalb sie auch zu den best gerüsteten Kriegern gehören. Jeder Steinbuckelkrieger trägt eine vollständige schwere Rüstung und zusäztlich eine komplette gesteppte Schutzkleidung unter der Rüstung. ''D'urch ihre warhaft enorme Kraft können sie sich so schwer gerüstet Bewegen als ob sie ungerüstet wären. Nur ein einziger Toa ist den Steinbucklern in diesem Punkt gleich, Jadeger, der auf dem ersten Blick auch nie für einen Toa gehalten wird. Kategorie:Jadekaiser